Leon's Centre
The Leon's Centre '' formerly the Rogers K-Rock Centre'' also known as the Kingston Regional Sports and Entertainment Centre is a 5,700 seat arena in downtown Kingston, Ontario at the intersection of Ontario Street and Place d'Armes. The arena is the home of the Kingston Frontenacs ice hockey team of the Ontario Hockey League. The groundbreaking ceremony took place July 28, 2006, and construction began November 3, 2006. On February 6, 2008, local radio station K-Rock 105.7 purchased the naming rights to the arena for 10 years at $3.3 million. Kingston's The Tragically Hip performed the inaugural concert in the arena on Saturday, February 23, 2008. Because the arena was named for a competitor, some Kingston media outlets refered to it as the KRC, or Kingston Regional Sports and Entertainment Centre, the name by which it was generally known during its development. The arena was renamed the Leon's Centre on July 1, 2018 as part of a new naming rights deal. Opening night for the Frontenacs was February 22, 2008. Don Cherry dropped the puck for the ceremonial face off, with 5,700 in attendance. The building's first goal was scored by Belleville Bulls #17 Matt Beleskey, who defeated Kingston 3-2. The Frontenacs won their first game at the K-Rock Centre on February 24, 2008 defeating the Peterborough Petes by a score of 7-4. Construction The city chose the design by Brisbin Brook Beynon Architects, the firm which designed the John Labatt Centre in London, Ontario, and construction was done by London, Ontario-based EllisDon Construction. The design allows for the expansion of the arena to 6,000 seats in the future. The centre was built on city-owned land known as the "North Block," which at the time was being used as a parking lot. An archaeological dig of the area was necessary since the southeast portion of the site was the former location of part of the historic Fort Frontenac. The remaining ruins of the fort's northwest bastion is located directly across the street from the main entrance. Building description The Rogers K-Rock Centre uses a split-level concourse system, with the sections located along the south (Ontario St.) and west (Barrack St.) ends of the arena accessible from the ground level, and the north (King St.) and east (Place D'Armes) sections accessible on the second level of the arena. ;100 Level The 100 level is the main concourse and features street level access from any of the four gates located on Barrack and Ontario Street. This level accesses sections 102 to 108. It is on this level where the ticket box offices and Frontenacs merchandise store are located. The 100 level also features four concessions and in the near future will include a quick service bar and exhibits from the local International Hockey Hall of Fame. ;300 Level The 300 level accesses sections 101, and 110 to 118, as well as standing room and the club lounge/bar. One concession is featured on this level, and a full service restaurant with a full view of the seating bowl is currently being constructed. This level can be expanded in the future to accommodate the addition of 1,000 more seats. ;Suite level The Suite level features 28 private suites, group hospitality suites, and the media and broadcasting rooms. External links * K-Rock Centre web site. * City of Kingston KSEC home page. * KCAL: Kingstonians Concerned About the Large Venue Entertainment Centre. Category:Ontario Hockey League arenas Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in Ontario